Believe Me
by JadeTheNinja
Summary: "Starfire just because people say things doesn't mean they mean them and I'm really sorry I said them" robin said, "Well if people just say words without meaning them how do I no that you are not just saying that you are sorry?" ONESHOT! plz R&R


hey starlight here :) well heres a little oneshot idea i came up with please review and tell me what you think of it and how i could improve anyway i hope you enjoy :D :D hehe

* * *

><p><em>Starfire's pov<em>

I flew as fast as I could back to the tower and locked my self in my room. I tried not to cry but I couldn't stop the silent tears from falling down my face. I sat on my bed hugging my knees close to my chest and stared out the window. This had not been a very good week. Slade had showed up again, robin had been doing the 'stressing out' and locking himself in his room and ignoring us. The other titans kept sending me up to try and get him to come down. They say I have the best chance. Every time though, he has closed the door in my face told me to go away, he has even shouted at me a couple of times. The others say he doesn't mean it but those words must come from somewhere perhaps that is what he really thinks about me. I have never felt so hurt and alone in my life. He is my best friend he has always been the nice to me, and explained the ways of earth but it seems he has changed. Today was the worst. I have never seen him so mad at me before even though it was not my fault.

_Flashback (starfire's pov)_

_"Titans go!" robin shouted and we all took off. Cyborg, beast boy, raven and I went after Slades minions while robin went after slade._

_I threw starbolt after starbolt kicked and punched but I was un able to fly. My emotions affected my flight but I still managed to take out all my share of Slades minions._

_I looked around to see how every one else was doing, raven had also finished fighting and went to help beast boy, Cyborg had almost finished with his. I then noticed one of the minions raven took out throw something at robin._

_Slade also seen, I could tell by his eye he was smirking. I ran over as fast as I could and blasted the disk. The explosion was powerful though and sent me flying back into robin._

_We both landed and slade was getting away. I then seen Cyborg coming towards slade, fist raised but slade threw a disk at him, Cyborg jolted as an electric current was passed through him and slade escaped._

_I got up and helped Cyborg get the disk off him, as the others ran over._

_"Are you alright?" raven asked us. Robin got up he looked angry and I new it was directed at me._

_"You just had to ruin it again didn't you? If it weren't for you he wouldn't have gotten away again! You messed up the whole mission! Why do you have to be so stupid and childish?" Robin shouted at me as he grabbed hold of my arm, squeezing it._

_"Oy back off man, she hasn't done anything wrong don't get at her!" Cyborg said taking his hand off my arm and shoving him back._

_I looked up to see them stood in front of me, defending me._

_"Yes she did! She's messed up every mission this week because she's so stupid!" robin shouted in a rage and pointed his finger towards me._

_"Dude don't get at her she didn't do anything wrong she was trying to save your sorry but!" beast boy jumped in._

_"Save it? how did she save it? She made me loose my concentration and loose slade!" robin shouted he wasn't backing down._

_"Just because your angry and obsessing over slade doesn't mean you can take it out on Starfire" raven said glaring at him._

_"Raven don't but in like you can talk about taking anger out on team mates!" robin yelled at raven._

_"Don't start on raven what is your problem?" beast boy shouted. I tried to think of the happiest thing I could and flew away before any more was said._

_end of flashback_

_Starfire's pov_

I have never felt so hurt in my life, I was trying to help. I looked out of the window and seen the others on there way back now. I was glad I managed to fly back else I would've been stuck there with them. I don't think I could face robin again. Even though that is how he may think of me, he is my best friend. I don't no how I could still think that after everything that's happened but I can't help but still like him. There was then a knock on my door, I stopped breathing as I heard his voice.

_Robin's pov_

We stood there arguing for five minutes before Cyborg realized Starfire was gone. I was acting stupid I knew it, but I just couldn't stop shouting at them, they hadn't done anything wrong it was slade I was mad at so why was I taking it out on them? I realized what I said to Starfire and how much it must've hurt her, on the way back to the tower I couldn't stop thinking about what I said to her. Why was I so mean to her she did nothing wrong at all yet I yelled at her the most and I like her. I know I like her more then a friend and I can't admit my feelings to that but why was I so mean to her. I guess it's true you hurt the ones you love the most. I sighed. When I got back to the tower I needed to go apologise.

I got off my r cycle and walked out of the garage I could feel the other titan's eyes glaring into my back. I headed straight for starfire's room I got there before I realized where I was, I hadn't even thought of what to say when I knocked on the door "Starfire it's me... can I come in?" I asked holding my breath as I waited for a reply and just hoping she would forgive me, I had been mean to her too many times now I hope that she will forgive me once more, I let go of my breath as I heard a faint voice mumble "come in".

_Normal pov_

Starfire faced away from the door as she heard it open. She could hear robin stood in the doorway of her room. He wasn't saying anything and the silence was becoming to long.

"What is it that you wanted" Starfire said rather sharply and confidently to the way she was feeling she didn't want to look weak.

"Ok look Starfire what I said out there I didn't mean any of it. I was just annoyed and frustrated that we lost him again I'm really sorry star, please forgive me" robin said his voice even though he was trying to keep it normal she could hear the regret and sorrow in it.

"no, you did mean those things, you could not have just made them up you have obviously thought that about me for a while" she said turning her head slightly to glare at him over her shoulder before turning her back, back to him.

Even though it hurt her to say no to him to see and hear him like this, this time she wasn't going to give in.

Robin seemed slightly shocked at this, she always forgave him, maybe had had overdone it this time.

"Starfire just because people say things doesn't mean they mean them and I'm really sorry I said them" robin said more sorrow becoming evident in his voice.

"Well if people just say words without meaning them how do I no that you are not just saying that you are sorry?" Starfire questioned becoming more confident in what she was saying.

Robin looked down at the floor and up at Starfire in shock.

"Starfire why would I say I was sorry if I wasn't. Your my best friend and I really didn't mean to hurt I honestly didn't believe me" robin said.

Starfire sighed and turned around and faced him she didn't care anymore if he seen her tears.

"robin you say you are sorry every time yet every time you hurt me again... how am I supposed to believe you when you keep doing the same thing" she asked more tears falling from her eyes. Robin then realised how much he had actually hurt her. He hurt her so much she couldn't trust him?

"Starfire I really am sorry and every time I say that I honestly do mean it... its just I guess ravens right when it comes to slade I do get obsessed, so obsessed that I hurt the people I care about the most. Everything I said to you is not what I think about you. I shouldn't take make frustration of slade out on you... I'm sorry, please believe me" robin said looking at the floor.

Starfire's eyes widened and she gasped. She new how robin never showed any feeling or emotion yet here he was. Starfire slowly and unsurely walked over to him and he looked up at her.

"I believe you, I forgive you" she whispered to him and robin smiled slightly.

"I would never do anything to intentially hurt you star" robin said wiping away some of her tears with his thumbs, Starfire stood there slightly shocked at his actions though she didn't mind it.

"if it wasn't for you none of us would've met, it was because of you coming to earth that we all met, and even now your the one that keeps us all together and from arguing" robin said looking into her eyes as her glimmering orbs looked back into his hidden ones.

"I don't want to hurt you I don't no what I would do if I ever lost you" robin said the emotions in the room running high at that moment. Robin took in a deep breath and swalledow before looking back into starfire's eyes.

"Which is why I think I should tell you now that I... I love you star" he said finally looking away. Starfire stood there her eyes and mouth wide open with shock 'he just admitted his feelings something he never does' she thought to her self but her a smile replaced her shocked face.

She grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to look at her. She looked at him smiling, her green eyes hypnotizing him.

"I love you too" she whispered before she leaned in and kissed him. They were soon interrupted by a wolf whistle at the door and they turned around to see Cyborg and raven glaring at beast boy.

"Um sorry, carry on don't mind us" he said squirming under the glares. Starfire giggled. And robin smiled.

"It's about time" Cyborg said before dragging beast boy away. Raven smiled before saying.

"You hurt her again and you'll regret it" she said before smirking slyly at robin and walking away.

Robin and Starfire turned back to each other and smiled.

"I promise ill never hurt you again, do you believe me now?" he asked raising an eye brow waiting for her answer. She rested her head against his before murmuring "I believe you" and leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>well there you have it :D so what did you think hehe please review and tell me whether you liked it, how icould improve my writing or what ever else lol anyway thanks for reading :D :D!<p>

starlight3395


End file.
